Tetu (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Wakanda | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Rebel leader | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ta-Nehisi Coates; Brian Stelfreeze | First = Black Panther Vol 6 1 | Quotation = I am a shaman of the deep wood, bearer of the Emi-Iku. I am a builder. The seed is my plank. The root is my nail. I am an apostle of the life cycle, and you have reached the end of it. | Speaker = Tetu | QuoteSource = Black Panther Vol 6 11 | HistoryText = Tetu was a former pupil at Hekima Shulē, a Wakandan academy in Birnin Azzaria. He left civilization in search for knowledge beyond the physical realm. After failing to find people that could provide him with answers, Tetu retreated to the wilderness of Wakanda. He returned changed, with the ability to manipulate the forces of nature, and decided to use this power to punish the acquisitive who exploited the little people. In his search for a better Wakanda, Tetu rallied a group of rebels known as the People, and allied himself with Zenzi and the Nigandan Army, to overthrown the king Black Panther. Zenzi's abilities were used to incite riot among the Wakanda miners and the military. Briefly after Zenzi reported back to Tetu, the mystic traveled to Hekima Shulē to visit his former teacher Changamire, to whom Tetu owed most of his beliefs. The Black Panther managed to track down Zenzi and intercepted her and Tetu in Southwest Wakanda. The king and his Hatut Zeraze managed to subdue her and the Nigandan soldiers, but Tetu used his mastery over nature to bind them with roots and escaped. Zenzi remained comatose for several days, which caused the turmoil in Wakanda to wither. After failing to recruit the revolutionary Dora Milaje to their cause, Tetu and the People resorted to Ezekiel Stane, who raised the stakes of the People's war with the deployment of suicide bombers equipped with repulsor technology. In an effort to defame the Black Panther, the People broadcast a video of Genoshan leader Jorick Kroawl, who had advised the king to take immoral measures to contain the revolution, purposely omitting the mention that that Kroawl's idea had been rejected by the king. After helping the Dora Milaje fend off an attack from Black Panther's Hatut Zeraze to establish an alliance, Tetu tried to personally invite Changamire to join the People. The old scholar refused, opposing the People's violent methods and expressing sorrow that his teachings paved the path to such bloodshed, ultimately accusing Tetu of being not too different from the same tyranny he opposed. The People later planned to carry out a coordinated attack on the Golden City together with the Dora Milaje, but the plan fell apart due to the Milaje's repudiation of the People's violent tendencies. Instead, the People decided to carry out the assault on their own. After days of marching, Tetu and the People eventually reached the gate of the Golden City. Black Panther and his allies tried to hold the line, but Tetu's powers and the perseverance instilled in his soldiers by Zenzi proved to be too strong. The People's numbers were greatly diminished when Black Panther had Changamire speak out against Tetu's actions and broadcasted it through the Kimoyo Beads, breaking Zenzi's hold over numerous soldiers. Tetu ordered her to use those who remained on their side to murder those that were about to defect. She then empowered the remaining soldiers, turning them into mindless brutes that managed to break T'Challa's final line of defense and break into the city. When he delved deeper into the Golden City, Tetu found himself and his soldiers outnumbered by Black Panther, his allies, and the manifestation of the souls of the Necropolis, which included all past Black Panthers. Tetu's soldiers were swiftly subdued and returned to their human forms, while Tetu was taken down by T'Challa. Tetu believed the king was going to kill him, and made peace with it, stating that no prophet should live to see his work complete. However, Black Panther informed him that the dead would not have him, and that the living were not done with him. Manifold subsequently teleported Tetu away. Tetu was subsequently imprisoned beneath Birnin Zana, guarded by other shamans, until he was freed from the prison cells of Fort Hahn and rejoined Zenzi, this time in Hydra. After the alliance with Hydra dried up, Tetu and Zenzi would be next seen working with the Imperial Symbiote possessed Changmire after he approached the two for giving them a second chance to further regime change. The shamen and his ilk first stopping at the grave site of the original N'Jadaka lain to rest within a tomb in Niganda. Seeking out his body in order for Tetu's new lord to inhabit it and lead the Emperors ultimate plot of conquering Wakanda Prime. To do such and such however, they required finding the Resurrection Altar so as to revitalize the fallen warlord's mortal remains. But they were intercepted by the Panther and his allies of the realm, to which Tetu showcased somehow being empowered by his new lord with the ability to open transmatter gates to and from the Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda to bring it's forces to bear. A brutal fight broke out between the imperials of now and the barbarian hordes of the past, T'Challa and co seemingly triumphing over the alien hordes in N'Jadaka's services until Tetu temporarily incapacitated them by ripping the ground open and burying his enemies alive. In that time they transfer the essence of the Killmonger klyntar within the cadaver of Erik. Thus revitalizing the overlord in a newly enhanced body capable of withholding it's godly essence. Killmonger, Tetu and Zenzi return to Imperial Space for furthering their ascertaining the gateway between Killmonger's empire and Wakanda Prime of Earth while battling the forces of his former transporter; Manifold and the rebels saving grace, Hadari-Yao. | Personality = | Powers = Nature Manipulation: Tetu displayed the ability to control the forces of nature, specially plants. He has also managed to cast storms after performing a ritual. His skills (apparently) being amplified by the Wakandan tyrant, Tetu now holds power over the earth as well as other natural elements. Spatial Teleportation: Tetu learned how to open portals from the past to the present in order to transport others to as well as from across time & space. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Wood rings: Tetu wears two spiked wood rings on each shoulder. He can use his abilities to change the length and form of the spikes, and use them as tendrils to attack people. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Botanopathy